The Keyblade Pirates Part 1
by Firetrail
Summary: Rated K through T for violence. I would like to give some credit to KuroHi91 for giving me this idea. Nicole and her friend Roy were just having a normal outing at the sunny Californian beaches, when on their way home the sun shines brighter than normal and when she can see again she finds herself on a pirate ship with no hope of escape.


**The Keyblade Pirates Part 1**

** Ok this story will be split into at least 5 parts maybe more (If you people want more) each part will take place in one world the first one being one piece. This one will most likely be the longest because of character gather then moving into the plot where they move on to the second world (which will be Fairy Tale or Bleach haven't decided yet Naruto will be second to last and Kingdom Hearts will be last). So far I have decided that the worlds they will visit will be One Piece, Fairy Tale, Bleach, Naruto and then Kingdom Hearts. There will be 5 OC characters involved and the story will focus around them, but we will see the character like Luffy, Ichigo, Natsu, Naruto, Sora and others. (Disclaimer: I don't own any of these anime/manga and games nor will I ever own them) So without further adieu I present to you Ch. 1 Birth by Sunlight.**

**Chapter 1: Birth by Sunlight**

"Woo Hoo," shrieked Nicole Fiedler as she went zipping by one her new jet ski she got for her 16 birthday. She had always loved the ocean, so her parents got her one so she could enjoy it more with her friends.

"What can't keep up?" she said playfully to her childhood friend Roy.

"As if," commented Roy as he pulled up. "I just let you win" he said with a wide smirk.

Roy had short spiky black hair and a nice Hispanic tan giving away his heritage. He had unique golden eyes compared to her own white skin, blonde hair and deep royal blue eyes. Roy had a short muscular build with muscles rippled all over his body. She however was a tall 5 feet 11 inches with a thin build with some small muscles poking out of her arms and stomach.

"Fine, let's go again. Only this time don't go easy on me," She said competitively with a determined look in her eye. "Alright," he said, "One more time."

They lined their machines up and then on the count of three they rocketed off navigating through the pre-determined course they had set up. They were neck and neck through most of the course until Toy all of the sudden sped way up and pulled a whole length ahead. Nicole got frustrated and tried to match his speed, she almost caught up when they came around the last corner and was on the straight stretch, when she suddenly lost control and spilled. Roy crossed the finish line then pulled back around laughing as he pulled up next to her floating in the water.

"What, can't control you boat," he said. Nicole just turned around and grabbed his arm and pulled him off his machines. He went tumbling into the water only to reemerge a second later splashing water at Nicole who responded by trying to pull his head under water. He laughed as he resisted her. They struggled a little longer, laughing until they stopped and their eyes locked for a moment until they realized the position they were in. Nicole had her arms around his neck and Roy had his hands around her waist. They immediately broke contact, blushing and climbed back on to their machines. She noticed the sun was getting low and that she had to get home. When she told him this he agreed and they headed for shore.

Nicole had a love for the ocean and sailing, so naturally one of favorite shows was One Piece. She new everything about it and had the story arcs memorized. Her favorite character was Zoro, because of his determination to become the world's greatest swordsman and she wanted to show the same amount of determination that he does. Roy on the other hand thought that the show was stupid, so they didn't talk about it much.

Roy preferred land anyway he enjoyed ATVs and loved to go biking. He seemed to never get cold no matter how little cloths he wore. As they pulled up to the shore and began to load the skies into the back of Roy's Pick-up truck. When they finished they wordlessly got in the cab they started to drive home. They drove up the small bank behind the beach and pulled on to the abandoned road. Nicole looked out the window at the sunset. The sun was just about to hit the horizon over the water.

"Stop I want to watch the sunset for a few minutes," said Nicole. Roy just smiled and replied "sure."

So he stopped the car and shut the engine off and watched the sunset bathing in the orange light.

"The sunset today is beautiful, isn't it?" said Roy. "Yeah," Nicole nodded.

They sat there and admired the sun for awhile, "Well, we better get going," said Roy. As he was about to turn the ignition to start the car, A bright light began to shine that seemed to becoming from the sun itself.

"What is happening?" asked Roy. "I don't know I can't see anything," replied Nicole.

When she was finally able to open her eyes she was traveling through a blue wormhole looking thing. "Roy? Are you there, can you hear me?" shouted Nicole. There wasn't a sound other than the wind rushing past her.

"Ok, just relax," said Nicole taking a deep breath, calming herself. "This has to come out somewhere. And when it does I'll find Roy and go home." she reasoned.

After some time she saw a bright light again, which she figured was the exit. She closed her eyes when she entered the light, she opened her eyes again and she stood on the deck of a ship, she looked up at the flag and saw a Jolly Roger painted on it. 'What? A pirate ship?' she thought.

Just then three large men climbed over the side of the ship. The one on the right was a scrawny short guy with short brown hair, beady eyes and he had two pistols at his hips. The one to the left was a large man, big beard, a large mouth and huge muscles. The man in the middle was normal looking man, fit body, angular face and he was slightly taller than most men. The only thing that was abnormal for him was that he had a huge steal jaw and his teeth were also steal.

"Oi, look what do we have here?" said the scrawny one. "A lost little boy," said the large one.

"Little boy?" she looked down at herself to find that she had indeed become about 10 years old and her blonde hair was only to the bottom of her neck, but they mistaken her for a boy. 'Wait, They must be pirates and this is their ship...I have to talk my way out of here or I won't find Roy,' she thought.

"I just got lost I'll leave and never speak a word of this," she lied. 'Stupid, they will never believe that' she thought trying to put on her best smile. "Hey trap Jaw, you think you think we could use another cabin boy," said the smaller one with a slimy smile.

Trap Jaw, who Nicole figured was the captain smirked "I think we could use him. Since our current one won't last much longer." Nicole began to sweet when the big guy began to walkover and grab her arms "Come on, please let me go" she begged, the men laughed as they dragged her to the brig.

The big man opened the cell and threw her in "Shut up and meet your roommate, Shrimp" before walking away. She stood up and looked at the room there was two bunk beds one on each side of the room and one sink and one toilet.

On one of the beds sat a small boy, he was small and scrawny and he looked starved. He jumped out of his bed and looked at her intensely before saying "You're a girl aren't you?" he said. She looked at him surprised at how he knew "How did you know?" she questioned. "The way you stood up after they threw you in here." he said. "Oh...could you keep it a secret, I'm afraid of what they would do to me if they found out." He nodded "Sure, my name is John by the way." he said happily.

She looked up at the boy he had blonde hair like hers only dirtier and brown eyes. "You want to be friends?" Nicole smiled at him "Sure, it's been awhile since I had a friend." Her smiled widened now that she had a friend on the ship.

His smiled vanished "So how did they get you?" he asked. Nicole looked down "I wander onto the ship and the captain caught me," she lied thinking he wouldn't believe the truth. He looked at her very hard "Your lying, but that fine it's not like it matters how they caught you," he said before laying back down.

She looked at him with shock, he turned his back to her "Wait," she said tiring to salvage their friendship. He turned around "My name is Nicole Fiedler I am sixteen years old and how I got caught was because I traveled through some portal thing that made my age reduce to 10 and put me on this boat." He turned to her and smiled "Now that's the truth, we're gonna be good friends," he said cheerfully.

Nicole was dumbfounded "You believe me?" "Yup, I see the truth in your eyes," he smiled. She giggled slightly.

"So where are we?" Nicole asked curiously. "Somewhere in the East Blue, I think" John replied looking up at the ceiling. "East Blue," she said softly 'I wonder if I'll meet Luffy and Zoro someday,' she thought before moving to the bunk and falling asleep.

**I will continue fairy sun next before working on this again but it shouldn't take long. Well that's it for now. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment.**


End file.
